Learning To Be Perfect
by Nekoz Rule
Summary: Meet Amu, a teen model who was always taught to be perfect. She's every girl's inspiration. However, what happens when she meets a certain guy who teaches her being perfect isn't everything? "Being perfect…" the man trailed off. "It doesn't matter what you look like. Being perfect is just being stupid. Fashion changes every second so you can't be perfect." Contains AMUTO and more!
1. Chapter 1

Neko: Hey guys! Happy Easter! :D

Ikuto: (Writes down something with a smile and holds up a white board)

Board:

~HAPPY EASTER!~

3/31/12

From: Amu and the Kitty Gang [Insert Cute Doodle of Heart with Cat Ears and a Tail Here]

Neko and Amu: (Sparkling anime eyes) AWWWW :D

Ikuto: (Smirks) Neko does not own Shugo Chara. Only the cha- Whoops!

Everyone: ….?

Ikuto: What I meant to say was 'She owns the plot'.

Everyone: (Gasp)

Neko: OMG! IKUTO MADE A MISTAKE! EVERYONE, THE APOCALYPSE IS COMING! OH DEAR MOTHER OF ELUNE! (Falls to the floor and rocks back and forth while everyone begins panicking)

Ikuto: (Stares at the sight before face palming) Um…

Amu: (Pats his back and leads him to the kitchen, fixing up some milk for the both of them) Don't worry about her… She's an overreacting writer with issues. Anyway, we hope you enjoy this new story. Here is Rima with the details. (Sits down and hands Ikuto his cup of milk as they both chug away)

Rima: Ahem. The story's details are in the story. The End.

Ikuto and Amu: (Stares) ….Anything else?

Rima: (Shrugs) I did my job. Where's my money?

Ikuto: …Um… Just… Ignore all this and read the chapter…

.

"AMU! OVER HERE!"

"NO THIS WAY AMU! COME ON SWEETIE SMILE FOR ME!"

Different voices called out from all around her as she strolled on stage modeling the latest fashion of Miki Sapphire's collection. It consisted of a punk sort of geeky look. It fit her style and she loved it.

She turned and smiled towards the camera, blowing a kiss before walking back through the curtains to see a star eyed Miki.

"OH AMU!" she squealed and glomped her into a hug.

"M-Miki-san!" The woman giggled as the other girl's blue hair went up and down as she jumped.

"I just…" she sniffed and wiped tears from her sapphire eyes. "I'm sorry!" she sniffed and fixed her hat a bit before calming down. "You just looked so FAB-U-LOUS in my clothing choices." Miki took a moment to wipe tears from her eyes as she sighed. "You we're just perfect darling!" Miki cooed and the two girls smiled at each other. One proud and the other just happy to help a friend.

.

A young teenager stared at the TV, his eyes locked on a certain woman with honey golden eyes, her pink hair held up into a sort of 'Cool' look with an X clip. The teen groaned as he saw her name appear on the screen below and quickly shut off the TV. Can't have his father see that.

The boy felt a pair of arms wrap around him and saw a flash of blonde until his vision was completely darkened by two hands.

"Guess who~?" a feminine voice sang and Ikuto just chuckled, shaking his head.

"Hm… Kukai Souma? Nope. Maybe, Nadeshiko Fujisaki?" The girl slapped the back of his head and he groaned.

"Ikuto…" the girl mumbled with tears in her eyes as the boy sighed. He pulled her into a hug and smiled.

"Utau Tsukiyomi." She smiled and quickly hugged him back, pecking the boy on the forehead.

"Make me food onii-chan!" she stated with a smirk and received a glare.

"Fix it yourself 'Popstar'." He chuckled and got up from the couch, walking out through the door until a hand caught his.

"Wait! Ikuto… Where are you going…?" The boy turned and smiled.

"That's the point Utau. I have no idea and I honestly don't care." And out the door he went, into the cold complicated world.

.

Amu groaned as she finally took off the heels she had been wearing all day, her rosy hair pulled back into a nice ponytail. She stared up at the stars with a gentle smile until the door slammed open and she was tackled to the floor.

"Ran!" Amu growled and said girl giggled. She opened her pink eyes and stared at the beautiful woman.

"Sorry client!" The woman cheered as she got off and helped the model up. "Didn't hurt you did I?" Amu smiled at her agent slash manager slash physical trainer's super hyper attitude.

"You need to be more careful Ran~Desu!" a sweet voice called out. Another woman with emerald eyes and blond hair poked her head inside with a gentle smile.

"Are you alright Amu-chan~Desu?" Amu smiled and nodded her head.

"Yes Suu. Hey guys… I'm going to take a walk…" Amu got up and began heading out until Suu's hand landed on her chest.

She held out a bento box which Amu took with a smile and a kind 'Thank you' before heading out the door into the freezing fake world.

.

The wind blew through Amu's rosy hair as she stood on a high school roof, snowflakes falling onto her smooth skinned face.

"An actual school…" she whispered out to no one. "To be normal…" She had learned all her life that modeling and being beautiful were two very important things. Sometimes though…

"I just want to be normal…" she said with a smile.

"What's stopping you?" and she suddenly felt a hand on her shoulder. She turned and her eyes widened.

"W-who are you?" She whispered.

"I think you should answer my questions first… What's stopping you?" The man rose an eyebrow, his blue locks blowing in the wind and his midnight orbs dancing with amusement.

"W-Well…" she whispered off. What was she supposed to say? He did have a point. "If I were to go down there, as myself, wouldn't everyone just focus on me? It would be like throwing a big juicy piece of bacon into a pit full of hungry lions…"

The man laughed and she turned around staring at him wide eyed. "I guess that is true…" he chuckled. "Although, the way you put it made it hilarious!" The girl just sighed and ignored him for a bit. It was all silent until…

"So, Hinamori Amu correct? Nice job on last night's show…" Amu turned and looked at him, a look of curiosity mixed in with a 'Are you kidding me?' look.

"You saw me? Last night?" the man slowly nodded his head with a content smile, his blue mess flowing in the wind.

"You are very beautiful…" Amu smiled.

"Thanks!"

"I don't like it." It was silent as her eyes widened.

"W-What?"

"Being perfect…" the man trailed off. "It doesn't matter what you look like. Being perfect is just being stupid. Fashion changes every second so you can't be perfect. As a matter of fact, perfect isn't even a true word." Amu stared at the man in confusion.

"What are you talking about? Maybe if you took English you would understand the definition of 'Perfect'. It means-"

"Perfect: To be flawless. I know. However, what do you think being perfect is?" Amu rose an eyebrow. Being perfect?

"The smoothest skin, longest hair, beautiful eyes, and a well curved body. Not too fat and not too thin. Also, to live in a mansion with exactly three servants and-"

"Nope." The man said with a smirk as his eyes began taking on another course. "Being perfect is having a husband, waking up and going to that cubical in your office every day, getting the same amount of work done. Going home to your two kids, having dinner, and finally going to bed in a cozy little white and red house with a brown roof. That's my view on being perfect." Amu giggled.

"What does your dream have to do with being perfect?"

"Simple. Your version of perfect and my vision of perfect is completely different. Thus, making perfect not a real word." Time seemed to freeze for the model.

"Your nuts…" she whispered out as the man smirked and walked towards her..

"No. I'm just very smart. I've got to go, next period starts in a few hours…" The girl watched as the teenager walked off before grabbing his hand and stopping him.

"Wait!" He turned towards her, an eyebrow raised. "What's your name?"

The teen smiled and leaned down, his lips meeting her forehead. Her blush was red and visible to all the world as a hand traveled upwards and touched where his lips met.

"Did you hear me?" the man asked and she looked upwards.

"H-Huh?"

"I said…" he smiled and leaned into her ear, his breath on her neck.

"My name is Ikuto. Ikuto Tsukiyomi. See ya later A-mu-chan." And walked away, leaving the model red faced.

"Y-You…" she mumbled and Ikuto began laughing as she screamed out the words he thought he would never hear.

"YOU PERVERT!"

.

Neko: Haha! Ah, I love this! It's a great idea, don't you think?

Ikuto: Hehe, I'm always the BA person in the stories…

Amu: o.o…. I'm a model… Oh yes!

Neko: Yeah but, you're a weird messed up model!

Amu: (Is on the ground with the blue squiggly lines above her head) Failure…

Ikuto and Neko: (Sweat drop)

Neko: Anyway, Happy Easter and I hope you enjoyed this chapter! See ya guys again real soon! JA'NE!

Ikuto and Amu: JA'NE!

Neko: WAIT! IKUTO!

Ikuto: ?

Neko: Ro-

Ikuto: RODA RORRA :D


	2. Chapter 2

Neko: GUYS MY LIFE IS COMPLETE!

Ikuto and Amu: ….

Amu: You've met a guy like Ikuto in real life?

Ikuto: You've successfully created Shugo Chara's in the real world?

Amu: You've bungy jumped without a cord and lived?

Ikuto: You finally got over 1000 reviews on a story or, if your desperate, added all together?

Neko: ….I have really big ambitions… But no!

Amu: Then what is it?

Neko: Ok, so I went to an ice-cream shop and ordered a Chocolate and Strawberry. (Wiggles eyebrows at Ikuto and Amu)

Amu: (Blushes)

Ikuto: (Smirks) Continue…

Neko: SUDDENLY! I hear it… The ice-cream shop was playing… THE POKEMON SOUNDTRACK :D

Everyone: ….That's it?

Neko: It was awesome and I started singing along. Meanwhile, Dakota and I (Being the otaku and Pokémon geeks/nerds that we are…) started saying stuff like "Darn those Zubats…" or "GARY MOTHERFRICKING OAK!" xD

Ikuto: ….Neko is a MAJOR geek so we highly doubt she will EVER score herself rights to the show.

Neko: …Ambition number three… CRUSHED.

A/N: Sorry guys. I updated the wrong chapter. Had to delete it... Anyway, here it is. Chapter 2 :)

.

"Got any fives?" a man with violet hair asked calmly. The short blond woman's face turned dark red as she tossed over the pair of cards, letting them fly into the man's face while he simply chuckled. The duo heard a cough and turned, seeing Amu their best friend. Rima was angry before but just then, her entire world turned around. She was off the ground in seconds, having her arms wrapped around Amu and tongue sticking out at Nagi.

"Mine cross-dresser." She stated coldly while Nagi and Amu sweat dropped.

"Amu-chan?" Nagi asked with a smile. "Where were you? Ran, Miki, and Suu were looking everywhere." Amu quickly bit her tongue to hold in a sigh. She was not going to tell the two about her little 'encounter' not too long ago. She smiled and scratched the back of her head.

"Like I said, just a little walk." Nagi nodded his head in understanding but Rima sent her a chilling glare.

"You're hiding something." She stated. Amu stared back at the blonde before rubbing the short girls head with a smile.

"It's all going to be ok Rima." Amu sighed and walked over to her make-up station. Rima quickly walked over and applied a little blush.

"Amu…" Rima mumbled but the model just put her hand up, silencing the petite girl from saying anything else.

Not even ten minutes later, Amu looked completely stunning. She sat up from the chair with her heels and walked over Nagi, giving him a kiss on the cheek before walking out and beginning her shoot for the new summer heat catalog.

.

The voice of a lovely singer flew throughout the concert halls. Everyone cheered loud, complimenting the melody of the singer except for one person. Ikuto Tsukiyomi smiled softly as he bobbed his head back and forth, humming the song his sister was singing to the world. It was the song he wrote and it sent a positive message. To be honest, he thought it was his best yet. The teen looked at his sister who had the biggest smile on her face as she sang his song. She looked out to the crowd and sang the last lyrics.

"Boku wa mada honki dashitenai dake"

"Ima wa mada honki dashitenai dake"

"Boku wa mada ima wa mada ima kara"

"_I'm only just getting started yet"_

"_"Now" is only just getting started yet"_

"_Not yet for me, not yet for now, but now..."_

Utau pointed towards the crowd, a giant grin on her face.

"This is for you!" She called out to the crowd as they erupted to screams. The writer's smile grew wider. He knew this was meant for him.

"Honki ni narimasho Honki o misemasho"  
"Jyumon o tonaete muteki ni narimasho"  
"Kyosei o haru yo! Hana de warawarete mo"  
"Ima ni mitero yo me ni mono miseru yo"  
"Genzai no boku kara kago no watashi made"  
"Nakitai yoru kara mirai no kimi made"  
"Tattaratta waraemasu you ni"

"_Let's get serious, let's show off our all, Let's chant a spell, and become unstoppable Let's put on a bluff, and even if some snort, Now, behold, let them feast their eyes on this For all the me's, from today to the past, For all the you's, from tearful nights to the future, Tattaratta - so we might smile once again!"_

Everyone stood, cheering and clapping. Utau bowed and walked off stage to her dressing room, noticing her brother. The man simply nodded and walked away through the white snow. Quickly Utau tried to chase after him but was stopped by paparazzi's and fans, begging for autographs.

"Ikuto!" she called out but he did not seem to notice. He just kept walking, a grin on his face as the snowing ornaments fell from the sky.

.

A sigh was heard as the pinkette trudged through the streets of Seiyo, her head down and hoodie up to cover her face. If anyone were to find out Amu Hinamori, famous model for magazines all over the world, was walking down a street full of normal people, she would be swarmed. That was the least on her mind though. The entire shoot, her thoughts trailed to that pervert. His weird yet wise ways on life. She wondered maybe, one day, she would see him again. That's when she heard a yell.

"This one's for you!" a voice cheered. Amu's head whipped up to a giant board, showing the famous Utau Hoshina.

This song… It has such a meaning and it explains Amu so well. No one cared for her. Everyone pointed and laughed when she said she was going to become who she was. Now look at them, graveling at her feet. It was humorous. The only people who had faith in her were Nagihiko and Rima. Her only true friends. The moment she became a model, people swarmed her and even tried blackmailing her. It was a true sight to see but she dealt with it. The camera flashed on the screen for a moment and she saw a blue figure staring at the blonde idol. The pinkette's eyes widened.

"Ikuto?" she wondered aloud. However, as quick as it came, it left. No, she swore it had to be him. It just had to be. The model shook her head. Why did she care anyway? It didn't mean anything! She sighed aloud and resumed her walk. Overhearing bits of conversations until she came to a red light. The model stared at the ground in silence until she heard crying. The girl quickly turned and her eyes widened.

"They were so scary!" a brunet whispered. A blonde nodded.

"Good thing that guy showed up. I'm worried though, those ogers seemed a little tough?"

The brunet's eyes stared down at the ground for a few moments. "I thought I saw a knife on one of them. But, don't worry. I'm sure the guy would be fine."

"Excuse me…" Amu interrupted. Both girls turned to the pinkette. "Did this man…"

'_Please Kami… Don't let it be…'_

"Did this man have blue hair?" The girls both looked at each other and nodded their head slowly. Off Amu took, through the streets and looking between every alleyway she could find.

'_Fear, worry, pain, anxiety, fretful!'_ The girl bent over and took a few breaths, tears coming into her eyes until she heard a meow. She looked to see a black cat with yellow eyes visible, the snow covering a bit of his head. Quickly the cat ran off, her following it into a dark alleyway. There he was, bent down with scratches and bruises across his body. It took all of Amu's power not to cry as she ran fast towards him.

"Ikuto!" she called out. "Ikuto!" It was no use. She leaned down to his chest, a blush on her face as she heard a shallow beating. He was alive!

"Ikuto please…" she cried out. "Please wake up!" she shook him a bit, back and forth until his eyes slowly opened.

"A-mu…" he whispered. The girl smiled, grateful.

"Thank God!" she gasped as she hugged the man tightly, a blush covering his face lightly. "I- I thought you were dead!" she hiccupped as tears formed in her eyes. Ikuto quickly brushed them off but grunted in pain.

Amu quickly felt his forehead to find how warm he was. "I-Ikuto! You're-" He touched her lips with a finger.

"Don't… speak…" he whispered. The entire world seemed to be spinning as he stared at her honey orbs, holding crystals beneath that poured down her face. "I'm so tired…" he mumbled as he fell into her lap. The model gasped, a blush red on her face. She reached downward and felt his forehead again. It was even hotter than usual.

"Ikuto! IKUTO!" she yelled. He felt his breathing slow down and his head pounding.

"Amu…" he sighed until his eyes closed, his head leaning on her chest.

'_I guess this is goodbye huh strawberry...?' _he mused quietly.

"Ikuto? Ikuto! IKUTO!"

.

It was strange really. The teen thought he would feel coldness in death but, he felt warmth. It was all around him. Then, he heard a voice. A melody almost…

"Ikuto…" it called out. It was strange really. It was so nice… Why would he leave… this warmth?

He snuggled deeper into the warmth as he heard a calming beat. It reminded him so much of her. The woman he missed deeply. How she would hug him tightly when in fear, make him laugh when he was sad, treat him well when he was ill.

It was… nice…

.

Amu blushed as she stared at the blue haired pervert, snuggling into her breast with a creepy smile on his face.

"He. Is. Ill. Amu." She growled out quietly. She suddenly heard whimpering and looked down. He curled up closer to her, hiding his face. It was almost as if he was trying to shy away from the world. It reminded her of well…a cat sort of. The girl sighed for probably the fifth time in that hour. After Ikuto was knocked out, she panicked and called for her limo. Now, they were in her 'Top Secret Private House FOR ME' house. Otherwise known as the TSPH. A kitchen, dining room, living room, two bed-rooms, and two bathrooms covered the house. It was normal. Nothing special and nothing poor.

"Honestly…" she whispered. Amu carefully pulled herself away from the teen's grip and tucked him in her room quickly. She smiled at her handy work and trotted down stairs to commit to a little dinner for the two of them.

.

Ikuto slowly opened his eyes as he glanced through the window. It was a dark night with no moon out and no stars. It was all because of the lights that rid the night of its natural glow. It sickened the boy how technological humans had become. In all honesty, he wished the world became like that movie where technology all suddenly cut off. Sure, life would be difficult but, no one would be obese. Shaking his head, he stole a quick glance at the clock. It was apparently eleven thirty. The boy shook his head again. His sister is probably worried sick. His phone had ended up dying on him when he saw the two girls being ganged up on. How revolting it is that men need to corner women to have 'fun'.

"Yeah I'm here." He heard a voice whisper. Ikuto rose an eyebrow as he slowly got up, gripping his head for a moment so the world would stop spinning.

"Why would you even care?" the voice continued only louder. Ikuto opened the door and held onto the railing, climbing down the stairs slowly.

"No…" the voice mumbled. Ikuto got to the bottom and saw the young model shaking.

"SHUT UP!" she screeched and slammed the phone down, ending her intense call. She gripped her head and leaned on the counter, tears flowing from her eyes.

Ikuto stared in shock, his midnight orbs never leaving the pinkette. There were some people in this world who are beautiful whenever they smile. However, Ikuto was always one for true emotion. It was why he hated models, singers, and famous stars so much. They never showed their true selves. They were idiots or they were fake. So seeing Amu, a model, crying made him swell up with happiness. She wasn't a little toy doll that the media carved. Deep down, she still had a chance to become someone like his sister.

"Amu…" he started out calmly. The girl sat up and turned, tears down her face and her lips a bit outwards. It was none of that disgusting snot everywhere crying, it was genuine crying. God, she was beautiful. Ikuto took small steps towards her to which she backed away. Finally, he reached her and pinned her in a box, no way to escape.

"Amu…" he said again with a gentle smile. The girl looked up as her vision became blurred. Why was this bastard smiling? It made no sense!

"Why…" she mumbled. "Why are you smiling!?" she yelled. His entire being did not falter, a grin was still on his face. The model growled in rage as she hit his chest over and over.

"Stop smiling at me! Whenever a woman cries, you don't smile! That is SICKENING!" Right, left, right, left, she kept punching his stomach, his ribs, his heart. Finally, she just stopped and sobbed into him. Now, it was his turn. His turn to hide her from the world at this moment.

"Amu, I was smiling because you showed the world you are human." The girl's eyes widened as she looked up at him. "You have emotions just like everyone else. You don't hide it. That's what is unique about you. The biggest lie…" he mumbled as he kissed the top of her head. "is the lie of your perfection." Her honey golden eyes looked up into his indigo, shining with glistening tears. He leaned downwards and kissed them all away, one by one. He leaned back and smiled at her blushing face, golden red eyes from tears, and her pout. That was when he felt his body fail him. He was on the floor in seconds and Amu down with him. His body was on the floor while she kept shaking him back and forth.

He felt hot everywhere, his head felt like it was going to rip into two, he just wanted to die right then and there. It hurt. Everywhere. Amu's eyes widened.

'_What if he has an infection? What if the wounds weren't treated well enough?' _She grabbed Ikuto's arms and wrapped it around her neck, supporting him as she stood up.

"HEAVY!" she yelled as she dragged him up the stairs. "LEARN TO LOOSE WEIGHT DANG IT!"

"And become bulimic like you?" he panted out with a smirk. "No way." The pinkette's face turned red not from blushing. Pure anger.

"I SHOULD LET YOU FALL DOWN THE STAIRS!" she screeched. Ikuto gripped his head tightly and groaned in pain. The model gasped and bit her tongue.

"I'm sorry!" she whispered quietly. They finally reached her room and she set him back down, tucking him in. "You stay here!" she mumbled and pointed to the bed. Ikuto slowly nodded his head, barely any strength to remain awake. She quickly shot up and stormed out of her room and to the bathroom.

Silence lingered in the bedroom except for the sound of shuffling from the bathroom. He heard liquid running from the sink, the dogs barking outside, and the creeks she made as she shifted from one foot to the other.

"Hey." He called out. The pinkette poked her head through the bathroom door.

"Yeah?"

"Do you have a fan?" the boy questioned with a raised eyebrow. The girl sighed and walked over to her closet, pulling out a large white fan. She plugged it in and turned it on, smiling as she turned back towards him.

"Better?" the man nodded his head a bit as the woman walked back to her bathroom. Moments later she came out with a cold washcloth, a bowl of water, medicine, and another bowl full of ramen. She sat everything down on the study table and proceeded in playing Nurse.

Putting the washcloth on his forehead, the boy's eyes opened up and glanced at Amu.

"No outfit?" he questioned with a smirk. The girl growled as a giant red pulse mark appeared on her forehead. She held out two pills to which the boy stared at them.

"The pills or medicine." Ikuto stared at the pills, then her, then the medicine, and back at her.

"Depends on how you're going to give me those pills…" he mused over. The model blushed darker than a tomato.

"Medicine for you!" She barked. The man laughed and the girl smiled until he began coughing. She reached out towards him but he held up a hand.

"I don't want you to get ill…" he mumbled as he turned away, a faint blush coating his face. She noticed and smiled. She sat the soup on his lap and smiled while he stared at it.

"You poisoned it." He stated.

"Maybe." She glared at him.

"Will I get a death kiss if I eat it?" The girl's eyes widened as she made her way to smack the back of her head until-

"SICKLY!" he screamed and she froze, glaring at him. He smirked towards her. He was demolishing her this round.

"That's it. Medicine. Chug it down mister!"

.

Amu smiled as she opened the door to her room in her PJs. Her smile only grew wider as she saw the pale faced Ikuto. Her disgusting cooking turned out to be a great thing after all!

"I think you only made me sicker…" he mumbled while the girl slapped his arm. "Sick-"

"Sickly, I get it!" she barked. She shut off the lights and was about to leave.

"Amu." The girl sighed and turned around, about to snap at him until she saw him standing right infront of her.

"You. Bed. Now."

"Sleep with me." The girl's eyes widened. What did he just say? Seconds later, she was on the bed, pinned below him as he stared into her golden eyes.

"Wh-What is it!?" she managed to stutter out. Forward and closer he leaned to her with a soft smile.

"You remind me so much of 'her'." He sighed as he laid on her chest.

"'H-her'?" Amu gasped out. "Who is 'her'?" Ikuto looked up towards her at her blushing face and brilliant eyes. They looked so much like the sun. He leaned closer to her, inches from her lips.

"You remind me so much of the most important woman to me…" Amu's blush became deeper. "She died…" Then her face paled.

"I remind you of someone who is dead…" she mused over. "That's nice." She growled sarcastically.

"What's your family like?" The teen asked, glancing up to the girl. Her eyes seemed to darken as she stared back at the boy.

"Their donkeys." She stated. The boy laughed and she only glared in return.

"Donkeys? How so…"

"They control me." She sighed quietly. "I'm like a still doll to them. I go to photo shoots, modeling things, and I never have simple 'Me' time. I wear outer characters like my 'Cool an' Spicy' self. I just-"

"Want to be normal." He cut in. Amu sighed and nodded her head. The boy rolled off of her and brought her to his chest. She moved into his chest and sighed when she began to wonder.

"Ikuto, what about your parents?"

"Well, my father ditched my mom when I was young. Utau wasn't even born yet. So, I have a step-dad. And…" he trailed off. Amu glanced up at him with a raised eyebrow.

"Your mom?"

"Amu, remember when I told you how you reminded me of someone? Someone who is dead?" Amu glared at him.

"Oh yeah, I remember clearly!" The male stared at the fuming pinkette before smiling sadly.

"You remind me of my mom Amu." The girl's eyes widened as she stared up at him. No evidence of joking in his eyes.

.

Neko: OHHHH SNAP!

Ikuto: ….

Neko: …..What?

Ikuto: …

Amu: Wow. That's just…. Wow….

Ikuto: …Hehe….Hehehe…Hahaha (Begins laughing hysterically)

Neko: (Holds Amu tightly) What the heck?

Ikuto: Y-You killed off my entire family! You LITTLE B-

[We will be right back after these messages]

Mixa: I'm awesome!

Naomi: APPLES!

Antheis: TURTLES!

Yaya: CANDY!

[We're back]

Ikuto: (Chuckling at Neko who is tied up in a chair and about to fall off Niagara Falls, a thread of rope keeping her alive from her fate)

Neko: IKUTO! DON'T DO THIS! I WON'T WRITE AMUTO ANYMORE! TADAMU I TELL YOU, TADAMU!

Ikuto: Hehehe! One: You don't own us. Two: Plenty of Amuto online… and Three: YOU DIDN'T UPDATE! (Pulls a lever making her go down and pulls back again, halting her seven feet from her doom)

Neko: I'M SORRY!

Ikuto: APARENTLY NOT! (Pulls lever and then pulls again. Neko now four from her doom)

Amu: IKUTO STOP THIS RIGHT NOW! (Is tied up to the bed)

Ikuto: (Glances) I'll be right there honey. (Looks towards Neko once again) Any last words?

Neko: LET'S MAKE A DEAL!

Ikuto: (Stares at her for a few moments before pulling a different lever and she is pulled so she is facing directly infront of him) I'm listening…

Neko: I WILL UPDATE CHOKORE AMOUR (Maybe World of War) THIS WEEK!

Ikuto: ….(Ponders for a bit)

Neko: L-Lime?

Ikuto: (Stares with a smirk and tapping foot)

Neko: M-Maybe a lot of limes?

Ikuto: (Points upwards)

Neko: FOR GOODNESS SAKE IKUTO I'M NOT WRITING SMUT!

Ikuto: (Pouts) Fine. Limes it is.

Tadase: (Pulls the lever that sends her to her doom)

Neko: AH! D:

Amu: IKUTO DO SOMETHING!

Ikuto: MY AMUTO! (Quickly Chara-changes and catches before she falls down the waterfall)

Ran, Miki, and Suu: SAFE! ~desu

Yoru: Yeah~Nya!

Neko: Ugh… (Falls to the floor) I'm alive…

Ikuto: (Glues to chair and puts infront of computer) Start writing Miss. Author. You've got some promises to keep. (Smirks towards Amu) and so do I…

Neko: (Stares at screen as he walks away and shuts door, suddenly hearing moans erupt from the room) Wow…

Naomi: (Sighs as she puts a hand on Neko's shoulder) Couldn't agree anymore. Anyway, anything you wanna say?

Neko: OH YEAH! Author note time!

A/N: I love you, you love me, so please do not try and kill me. I will update soon so pretty pretty please? Won't you review and pra-aise me!

Everyone: (Applauds)

Neko: Thank you!

A/N: See how that worked? MAGIC! A dollop of fairy dust. Anyway, I am incredibly sorry for not updating. All will be explained when I update Chokore Amour which will be in a few moments. Another thing, I am so glad to see ten reviews. FOR ONE FRICKING CHAPTER! So, I wrote eleven pages of Amuto. PRAISE ME! If there is one thing I want to hear from you guys, it's your favorite part or something that happened to you in your life. I love listening to other's stories because it helps me write. For example, this chapter was about this girl I met in college. She was really quiet and stuff. Then, there was this other girl who was really loud and boastful. The shy one always sat in the back and read a book. So I thought about the song 'I'm Only Just Getting Started' by Hatsune Miku (GREAT SONG!) and for the Saaya wanna-be, I actually told her "The biggest lie, is the lie of your perfection." However, I want to do other things then just perfection stuff. It's like, 'OK WE GET IT! No such thing as perfect, it's easy to compliment yourself than interrogate. Blah blah blah.' Ok?

So, tell me some really cool stories and we'll see what I come up with. I don't want to look up online 'COOL LIFE LESSON QUOTES' because that is just lame. So, I hope you enjoyed this chapter and next one, we're going to learn A LOT of stuff. Maybe or maybe not. I dun know… Enjoy your day/afternoon/night. I wish you a happy day/ pleasing afternoon/ sweat dreams ;)

With love

Neko~

Neko: THAT SOUNDS GOOD RIGHT?

Ikuto: (Comes out of room in boxers while Neko nosebleeds) Yo.

Neko: Y-y-y-y-y-y-you….

Ikuto: ….Hmph. Normally she would say-

Neko: ROAD ROLLER

Ikuto: Sh- RODA RORRA!

Neko: Works everytime…

"_The biggest lie, is the lie of our perfection"_


End file.
